dr_adams_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
The Misadventures of Mega
The Misadventures of Mega & Poker Man is a TV show created, scriped, and directed by Cathndril. The show has become internet famous, even going to meme status. The only ones that don't like it, are the stars, Mega, and Poker Man. All Released Episodes Episode 1 Mega: What an nice day! Poker Man: Yes it is! In fact, it is such a good day, that I feel like doing something! Mega: What? Poker Man: Eating a taco! It is against my religion, but I will do it any way. Cathndril: Look everyone! It is the one that will eat a taco! He practices witchcraft! Get him!!! Poker Man starts running, and running, and running, and he cannot stop running for some reason. Cathndril: All we want is an automobile-I mean autograph. Poker Man: You’ll never take me alive! Poker Man ascends into the heavens. Mega: Aw man! He is gone! He was my friend! A taco walks by. Mega: OH BOY A TACO!!! Epolouge Mega is forever friends with a Taco. Tsunami is still at Clue Man’s stage. Poker Man is nowhere to be found. Cathndril and his army went and got KFC. The End! Real Poker Man: Nope! I’m done. Real Mega: I’m done too. They both explode. .edolpxe htob yehT Episode 2: Attack of the Wierdos Poker Man: Hey Mega! Mega: WHAT?!?!?! Poker Man: Wierdos. There is wierdos all around them. Mega: AAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! Mega somehow flies to Saturn and finds more wierdos. Tries Neptune. Nope. Tries Mercury. Nope. Every moon and every planet had wierdos. Director: ALRIGHT!!! I am getting so much OCD from this! Scripter: What is it? Director: You keep spelling weirdos wrong! Scripter: Oh. I will fix that! (2000 and ½ years later) Scripter: Fixed! Director: Why did it take you so long?! Scripter: No reason… Scripter starts thinking about his extended vacation. Director: Alright! Every one back to work! Mega eats a lolly-pop. Mega: MMMMMMM!!! Weirdo: You have to sign that. Mega: NOOOOO! NOT SIGN!!! Weirdo: No, not the met. Sign walks by the Ice Cream Parlor. Weirdo: Umm… Mega: Uh… Weirdo: Anyways, you have to write on your chicken nugget. Mega: NOOOOOO!!! NOT MY SANDWICH!!! Mega faints from not sign...NO NOT THE MET!!! Sign walks by the Burger King. Anyways, Mega faints from not signing his taco. Everyone else lived happily ever after. Poker Man: Why was I barely a part of this?! Everyone else except Poker Man, who quit his job. The End! Real Poker Man: ... Real Mega: ... Both: What? Episode 3 poptarts mayhem Mega: yum! poptarts for dinner. Poker man: sounds delicious! Pop:help! Cathndril: (Ryan! Please finish! Im not funny) Ryan: (Okee!) Super Hero Dead End: I’LL SAVE UOUR! (hopefully) Dead End acidetally clones Pop, Terra Blade style. Toaster Tarts:heioei Dead End: IT AREN ALIEN!!! Toaster Tarts:Meow Dead End: Never mind he is the Illuminati. Toaster tarts: Pure(?) mega:I will soap him. Edit:stork him Edit 2:Syque him Edit 3:Stotp him Edit 4:Neber Moond ________: Ok. ________ gets rid of the script so the Scriper has to make another copy of the script. 29 and ¾ years later… Plus 3… ________: Ok. (Whoops I didn’t mean to get rid of the script. Let me retry that) Toaster Tarts turns into the legendary True. Meanwhile, Mega drowns from breathing too much gasoline. True: I am Flase, not True. Dead End: Hi True. True ABSOLUTELY DECIMATES Dead End. Everyone else that isn’t dead goes to KFC to sign...NO NOT THE MET!!! Sign walks by the Sodalicious. Anyway they go to McAdams to sign up for the gym short creating challenge. They all fail and no one has a happily ever after. The End! Real Poker Man: ...so we both died. Real Mega: ...yes. Real Poker Man: Now I have seen everything. False walks in the room wearing pink Real true mega:You havent! Episode 4: Bread Cathndril: Sorry. This one is locked from you're reigon. You can however, watch it in Google translate-ese. Fourth verse: Aran Katndril: She is very sorrowful. This is because you are moving to avoid this issue, but you can find it in Google Translate. Poker: Stay, do you eat a hen and do you use a tape? Mega: Great !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poker: Sorry, I can no longer speak to the tape. Mega: Do you work from home? !!!!!!!! Poke: Yes Mega is looking for mega. How to make films Oh, I'm very happy. Mega: Sorry, I will kill you. With Omega! Mega killed the group. Anrizuka: LOL EVAR !!!!!!!!!!! This is a job. 17! Mega: Yes, wait until you have to upload an image. After 2000 ... Mega: Yes! My light is ready! Antonsumer: Profile !!! I'm tired, I changed my name! The giant is killing the moon. You can see a cave, you never see the moon. Anthrophic - aunt of beauty. Mother Mega: Did you say that? A: No, I said, hahaha. Mega: I look for it, I will get it when I challenge the production version! HRARA !!!!!!! It stopped ... It's Poker Man & Mega. Man Poker Dorcha: Married wedding. Episode 5: Translated Episode 4 Episode 4: Bread Cathndril: Sorry. This one is locked from you're reigon. You can however, watch it in Google translate-ese. Poker Man: Wait, I am made of chicken, are you made of Scotch tape? Mega: MAYBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poker Man: Wait, Scotch tape can't talk? Mega: IS YA SURE?!?!?!?!?!?! Poker Man: no. Mega decides to go on a random quest to become Scotch tape. On his or her way, they meet an anteater. Anteater: Oh yes I am very much Happy!!! Mega: unfortunately, I am going to have to kill you. JUST LIKE I DID WITH OMEGA!!! Mega kills an ostrich instead. Anteater: LOL. THAT WAS THE WORST AIM EVAR!!!!!!!!!!!17! Mega: Oh yeah, wait till I has my charge shot ready!!! 2000 years later… Mega: YAY! My charge shot is ready!!! Antconsumer: FINALLY!!! I WAS SO BORED I CHANGED MY NAME!!! Mega hits the moon. The moon somehow doesn’t blow up. The shot just reflects off. Antchomper: You suck. Lol. Mega: DID YOU JUST SAY LOLLY?? Antdrinker: No, I said, lol. Mega: I MUST GO AN FIND LOLLY AND GET HIM TO TURN ME INTO SCOTCH TAPE!!! YAY!!!!!!! To be discontinued… Poker Man & Mega aren't there. Dark Poker Man: ‘Cause that episode makes sense...i think...